Allies of Families
by Mogymog
Summary: Kim and Shego are introduced to a new mysterious person. Who is this person, and why has he threatened their family for? Set in the NoDrogs A Small Possibilty universe.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't make Kim Possible, Shego, Kasy Ann, or Sheki. Only the mysterious man in black is my property. Kasy Ann and Sheki are property of NoDrogs. This story is partialy set in his universe, and of course he gets full credits for all thoughts and oddness that may cross my mind.. As well as Rina Cat, for her pictures that helped me to find his universe. Kim Possible and shego are property of Disney.

Chapter 1: The mysterious Stranger, and usual behavior of children.

The battle that raged on in the abandoned warehouse was vicious and brutal, for all parties involved. The battle consisted of two combatants and one observer, one a vivacious raven haired beauty in a green and black jumpsuit with green glowing hands.

The second person, the observer was a red-stained haired bombshell dressed in a black shirt and loose tan cargo pants. She watched, and tried to see the fighting style, to learn how this battle could be easily won.

The third combatant, was something all together different. He was a giant of a man, towering above both females, as a person would tower over a dog, or other small creature. The man, was large and very muscular in every sense of the word, dressed in a black jumpsuit of his own.

Though, as the battle ragged the outfits become torn and tattered and energies released, it became more less a battle then a fight for survival. But why was this battle happening in the first place, what caused it, why did it exist, and why was it going as it was. A clear present victor was emerging, but who was it, and what was the purpose in all of this..

-------------------------------------------

Kimmie and Shego where sitting on their nice couch, watching some dumb show on television as there wasn't much else to do. The girls Kasy and Sheki where in Kasy's room playing around and making up plans to cause mischief later on for their moms. Cause thats after all want small children do, terrorize their parents, and these two where no different in that regard.

About that time,there was a knock on the door, quite unexpectedly and so Shego got up to answer the door with a boring and droll expression. Upon opening it, "Yeah, wha..." is all she managed to utter out, before she was throw into a bit of shock at what stood there at the doorway.

Standing at the door, was a giant of a man, least not the sort of man that one would see normally at a door. He was somewhere on the verge of seven feet in height, and several hundred pounds of bulk. Even through black jump suit he wore, it was evident he was ripped, and his purpose, could only be conceived as not good.

Kim hearing the sudden pause looked over and was hit with the same expression of confusion and somewhat dread at seeing what stood before Shego. He looked at them both, then spoke in a deep, monotone voice, as if a recording and not a real voice, "I have come, to test the Possibles. You will fight. Too determine your worth, value, and honor. Failure too respond to the challenge will not be accepted." he stated simply.

Both the women just stood a moment before Shego broke the silence, "Why the hell would we. And just who in the hell do you think you are, threatening our family like this! You got some nerve buddy." Her hands beginning to glow as she becomes more agitated by the moment.

Kim arriving next to her wife, sort of oddly nodded and looked over the man, unsure of what was going on. Though she softly grabbed her wifes arm and looked at her and spoke silently, "Perhaps this is not the best place Shego, our house isn't a battlefield. We should avoid any fights, and find out what this is about. So what is this about?" her head turning to the man.

He spoke once more, "You will fight, as a matter of honor. Win, and you will be free. Lose, and you will be at the whims of those that would use you for their purposes. Those, that care not for your family and wish to see them harm. The choice is yours Possible family."

Shego didn't like it one bit, but she didn't know who this person worked for or what kind of things could happen, and she wasn't about to let anyone threaten her kids or her wife. Though before she could speak, the words she was going to say came from Kim's mouth, "We accept! Where and when, and expect us to win. We wont let anyone harm our family!"

The man bowed, as a ninja, or honorable warrior would,"As you wish. You will be expected to arrive within four days. If you do not, I cannot be help responsible for the actions thereafter." He then gave them a small map, with dictions, markings and all things needed to find the place and times. He then turned and walked off as if this was a simple neighborly meeting, off into the sunset figuratively speaking.

The two women standing there a bit stunned, finally come back to reality and looked at each other, Kim spoke, "We have too do this, we have no choice. So, lets go find us a babysitter and get ready to fight for our family!" as she did, Shego nodded and they went off to prepare for this meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't make Kim Possible, Shego, Kasy Ann, or Sheki. Only the mysterious man in black is my property. Kasy Ann and Sheki are property of NoDrogs. This story is partially set in his universe, and of course he gets full credits for all thoughts and oddness that may cross my mind.. As well as Rina Cat, for her pictures that helped me to find his universe. Kim Possible and Shego are property of Disney._

By Mogymog

**CHAPTER 2**: _Bondage; Not only for fun, but battles too!_

_Two_ days later, the two females where at the warehouse inspecting the outside for surely traps and any other things they where sure a meeting like this would en cure. After a good thorough checking they opened the small door with the words 'Enter Here' on a piece of paper taped to it, and while normally that would be considered a good indicator of a trap, they where sure they could handle anything in here.

_As_ the women entered, they noticed the warehouse was empty, at least floor level wise, with the exception of the mysterious man in the middle, waiting patiently for them. The man smiled as they approached, "Welcome Possibles. I was sure you would arrive in prompt time, and I am sure you have questions. I have answers, but they will only be told in time, and only when a victor is announced in this meeting. We will fight, all of us, but we will fight on my terms, while I am sure you would love to fight together against me, that will not allow me to judge your fighting skills to the best they can be judged."

_He_ pointed over to a wall near the entrance they used to come in, and well more towards the floor of the wall where a white outline of a box was drawn on the floor, "There is where one of you will wait while the other fights against me. As your host, I have decided to let you choose who will fight first, that is after all the only considerate and polite thing to do. I will give you time to decide, there is no rush now that you are here." He went quiet and waited for them to think, act, and speak on their behalf's.

_Well_ it didn't take long as Shego stepped forward and looked at him, "I'll fight first! And then, when I'm done and you're lying broken, you'll tell us what the hells going on. Prepare yourself!" She took up a battle stance and prepared for it.

_Kim_ walked over to the white outlined box, and as she stepped into it, a flickering field shot up around her and as she poked it, it sparkled. She was a tad shocked and concerned but didn't really expect anything that out of the ordinary.

_Soon _as Shego saw this, she growled with rage and lit up. Then she flung herself at him, claws preparing to sear his flesh and rend him into a useless mass of flesh for what he had just done to her Kimmie, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" she roared as she flung herself, plasma discharging the whole way and small plasma bolts flying from her hand in apparently random directions.

_The_ man held his ground, foolishly, as if wanting to be struck down by the enraged Shego. And in a moment it was done, Shego's hand racked across his chest, leaving a gaping wound across his torso, blood beginning to seep as instantly as it was done. The man though, not slowing as he might because of his injures but brought up an arm and slapped the palm of it against her head, causing not only him to stumble backwards but her as well. Shego flew across the room and tumbled against the ground at the unexpected strength of the attack.

_Shego_ regained some composure, and was instantly standing up and glaring at him. Seeing the gaping wound on his chest, her mouth kind of dropped in a gape as the words somehow managed to find a way out, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You didn't even attempt to dodge my attack or anything, are you crazy?"

_The_ man, with almost a grin on his face, "It is as I told you. You where to be tested, I will test you to prove your worth, honor and value. If that means I must die to do so, then that is what I must do. Now continue! Show me your power Possible, show me the worth of yourself!" he unsteadily moved a foot back to set a stance in preparation for the next attack.

_Shego_ unsure of what any of it meant, but seeing no other way to get Kim out or protect her family did as she was expected to do, fight. She charged for the man, knowing she couldn't kill him or none of their questions would be answered, but she was unsure how else to deal with this situation.

_She_ jumped towards him, claws out, ready to perform the same attack as last time, but in a sudden change of tactics dropped to her feet and did a sweeping kick hoping to knock him off balance. However, Shego herself was unbalanced when her ankle impacted against his solid leg and caused her to bounce off to the side.

_The_ man grinned, "Come now Mrs. Possible, you do not expect such simple attack to work. Remember, your love is trapped, and only I can release her!" he took several steps back and prepared for the next attack, prepared for a truly vicious assault from the green one.

_Shego_ mounted for another attack, and went full on. Doing a few kicks here and there, Shego added some flips and side jumps before coming in both hands flaring and ready to go. He lifted his hands and grasping hers in a blocked stance as her claws dug into the flesh of his palms, gritting as the pain and searing heat scorched his flesh. He muttered through his teeth, "You fight well Mrs. Possible, very well indeed. Perhaps, you are worthy indeed."

_He_ then turned to the side at a half angle and threw her off him, the wet sound of tearing flesh echoing through the room as her claws came out of his hands. Shego hit the ground, and rolled, breathing a bit hard at the exertion of power and force. As she worked to get up, the man did a most peculiar thing...

_In _what seemed to be truly a confusing manner to both Possibles, the man kneeled, bowed his head and outstretched his arms, blood dripping from his chest and palms, "I yield before you Mrs. Possible. You have shown your true courage, your honor, and your worth to me. I will know free you then answer your questions, and give unto you my life. I am now yours. My life, my honor, and all that I am, is now yours." He went silent and waited for the confusion and shock to work in. As he finished talking, the barrier surrounding Kim flashed out of existence and she was let free.

_Both_ the ladies, seemed to be struck by a moment of confusion and uncertainty. Not minutes ago this man was seriously fighting Shego, and appeared to be a bad guy that wanted to hurt their family. Now he was kneeling before them surrendering and giving them some kind of speech about his life belonging to them. He was truly a mysterious man indeed, and perhaps the answers just as intriguing.

_Sorry about the rather, lamish fight. It didn't go exactly how I wanted it too, and no matter how I tried to make it work, it seemed wrong. So I did the best way I could fit it in.. And, while I'm at it. Chapter 3 will be delayed a few weeks. I'm moving real soon and wont have Internet access for a few weeks so, you'll have to wait. Sorry for the waiting for chapter 2 and 3. I hope you all enjoy it!_


End file.
